


Old Friends, New Lovers

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Careful Sex with Someone Who's Injured, F/M, Gentle Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: A chance meeting between old childhood friends leads to new romance.
Relationships: Friend Who Came Back From Many Dangerous Years Abroad/Friend Who Just Went "Oh No They're Hot", Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	Old Friends, New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).

“Oh! Are you okay?” Gina called out as she quickened her pace. She had somewhere else she needed to be, but as far as she was concerned, the guy coming out of the VA took priority. “Can I help?”

The pavement was icy, and the man in the boot cast and crutches a short distance ahead of her had nearly slipped and fallen. “No, ma’am, it’s all right. I need to get the hang of this anywa – _Gina_? Gina, is that you?!”

“Who – _Nicky_?!” Now that she was close enough to see the man clearly, she realized that she knew him. It was Nicholas Cleveland, her best friend when she was a kid. They used to be thick as thieves, but she hadn’t seen him since high school, not after she’d gone to college out-of-state and he’d joined the army and gone to Afghanistan…

“Got it in one,” the man – Nicky – said with a warm but rueful smile, “and yeah, I would appreciate your help. The VA’s been threatening to amputate, and if I slip and fall and break anything else, they probably’ll have their way with me.”

“No problem at all. Happy to help,” Gina said. Nicky leaned heavily on her shoulder the entire walk to the bus stop, his face close to hers. At some point along the walk, she realized with a jolt that “Silly Nicky” was all grown up…and that he’d become _insanely _handsome.

She asked him out on the spot.

* * *

“No, no. Lie back and keep that foot elevated. Let me do all the work.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nicky sucked in a deep, shuddery breath, his beautifully sculpted chest heaving as he did. Gina resumed stroking his cock, rolling foreskin up and down the glossy cockhead as it hardened fully.

He hadn’t been joking the day they’d first run into each other again outside the VA about the severity of his injury. He might still lose that foot to that IED explosion, and if he did, his days in the army were probably done. So they had to be careful. Very, very careful.

Gina kissed Nicky sweetly and gave his cock one last, firm pump. A bead of precome welled up from the tip and slid in slow motion down the shaft – his cock weeping for joy. Gina threw one leg over Nicky’s hips, careful as always not to jostle his foot, so that she was straddling him, and guided his cock into position. She was clenching and aching with arousal, soaking wet.

“Ready?” she asked.

Nicky nodded. He gazed up at her, eyes wide with adoration, and held her steady at the waist as she guided him into position and sank slowly,_ carefully_ down onto his cock.

Ah, bliss. Perfect. She tried rolling her hips. The friction made Nicky’s cock twitch inside of her. He liked that, she knew. But she had to be gentle, had to be _careful_. They could not succumb to uncontrolled throes of ecstasy and risk jostling Nicky’s foot.

She rolled her hips again and again. They began to rock together. This was slow sex. Sweet sex. Gina leaned forward, resting her hands above Nicky’s shoulders, allowing her breast to hang, her nipples brushing against his. He emitted a pleased sigh and moved one of his hands from her hips to her pubis, pressing his thumb against the swollen numb of her clit. He rubbed, using counterclockwise circular motions. She tightened on his cock in response.

“Mmm,” they moaned in unison. Gina continued undulating slowly above Nicky.

They didn’t always come, not every time, because they prioritized intimacy over losing control and forgetting themselves in the heat of the moment. Nicky’s full recovery was too important for that.

“I love you,” Gina said.

“I love you, too,” Nicky replied.

Foot or no foot, though, they’d have each other regardless, and for that reason, they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
